welcome to the drama
by FTSIWP
Summary: todos humanos. Ella y Leo, parecen odiarse, pero el destino les trae una sorpresa que los une. E/L, O/OC, Z/G, N/S. soy medio mala para las historias. esta es la primera
1. welcome to green high

**Capitulo 1: welcome to Grin High**

Ella y su hermano gemelo Guy, entraron en lo que era su nueva escuela, Grin High. Esto no les extrañaba, ya que se habían ido a vivir con su abuelo Ardak, y su tío abuelo Phaton Rosen. Sus padres, Sarah y Michael Rosen, los habían inscripto allí, ya que era la mejor escuela de la zona, y estaba cerca de la casa de su abuelo.

Zohar Grin, la chica perfecta del instituto (además de ser hija de el director Amnon Grin) se acerco a sus amigos Sushi y Leo, y a su amiga de toda la vida Nicky, que en esos momentos estaba pegada a su novio Sushi, sin importarle los espectadores.

Leo, su amigo _ hermano N° 1 y el chico malo mas sexy de la escuela, fue el único que le dirigió que la saludo.

_ Buenos días, zapatitos buenos. ¿te enteraste de los nuevos alumnos?¿podrías prestarme los apuntes de historia por favor?

Zohar, acostumbrada a los pedidos de salvataje de materias de sus amigos, revolvió sus ojos, abrió su carpeta, entrego los apuntes, y tuvo la decencia de apartar a Nicky de Sushi, para ir a la primera clase que tenían.

-¿Qué harían ustedes, si yo no estuviera aquí?

Nicky la miro y dijo riéndose:

_probablemente terminaría embarazada de Sushi Jr 2_

Leo y Sushi se miraron y solo dijeron que terminarían expulsados por las materias bajas.

Se acerca Amnon a su hija, seguido de Ella y Guy.

_ Zohar, ¿podrías enseñarles la escuela a los nuevos alumnos y guiarlos en las materias? Te apreciaría mucho que lo hicieras.

Zohar educadamente se presento, integrándolos al grupo, haciéndose muy amiga de Ella y sintiéndose atraída por Guy. Después de unos minutos, Ella estaba conversando divertidamente con Nicky y Zohar, y haciendo planes para la tarde y el fin de semana. Leo y Sushi, integraron rápidamente a Guy al grupo, nombrándolo enseguida uno de los hombres alpha y le sugirieron que probara mas tarde suerte en el equipo de esgrima. En esas condiciones marcharon hacia la clase.

Mas tarde, los chicos presentaron a Guy, al entrenador de esgrima Dima, que al ver su técnica, enseguida lo nombro miembro del equipo. Gracias al cielo que ese día era viernes, entonces decidieron encontrarse en un bar a la noche. Decidieron reunirse en la casa de Ella y Guy, para la previa, ya que su abuelo y el tío abuelo tenían unos asuntos que resolver afuera.

Antes de beber Anís, Ella y Leo se empezaron a llevar mal. Por diferentes opiniones de un cantante.

L:_yo creo que Mark Salling no es lo suficiente malo, en sus canciones. Solo se quiere hacer el duro en la serie Glee (¿? ¿?¿?)

E:-pues yo creo que esta lo suficientemente bueno, y además reinvento la canción Sweet Caroline.

L:_por dios, realmente crees eso, prefiero la versión original…eres una niña sin gustoo en lo musical, y te proclamas cantante.

E: _ ¿y tu si lo eres?

L: _solo tengo mejor gusto que ti

E: idiota

L: chiflada.

Todos los demás vieron el intercambio de palabras, tentados de reírse, entendiendo que se habían proclamado enemigos públicos. Lo mismo no ocurría con Zohar y Guy, que al ver que Nicky y Sushi estaban intentando que su cuerpo se unifique, y Ella y Leo peleaban todo el tiempo, decidieron empezar a conocerse, y a seducirse.

Cuando marcharon al club, estaban en el mismo orden de pareja. Y cuando llegaron empezaron a separarse. Nicky y Sushi, desaparecieron de la vista, y Zohar y Guy ya habían llegado a la etapa de los besos. Leo y Ella, se separaron para estar con distintas personas desconocidas. Ella conoció en el proceso a Omer, un chico que estaba esperando que su novia llegase al bar. Leo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Ella al ver la situación en que estaban, les pregunto si se conocían.

O: dejo embarazada a mi novia, hace dos años atrás.

L: y yo sigo defendiendo que ese bebe no es mío. No fui el único que estuvo con Carmel. Ella, antes de que llegues a conclusiones equivocadas, pregúntale bien a Nicky o a Zohar la historia. Y vos Omar, deja de pensar que Carmel es un ángel, porque yo le veo mas pinta de demonio.

Diciendo esto, se fue. Ella se disculpo con Omer, e intercambio mail con el, y fue a encontrarse con Zohar que estaba con cara embobada, para preguntarle bien quien era Carmel.

Z: veo que conociste a Omer, Leo no la nombra. Carmel es la gemela de Nicky, pero es la maligna en potencia. Mientras Nicky solo deja que Sushi la toque, Carmel esta con todos. Creeme, antes eramos muy amigos de Omer. El es el primo de Leo, por parte de la madre. Carmel se acostó con Leo primero, y más tarde con Omer, y otros muchachos del instituto. Se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, y le hizo creer a Leo y Omer, que el bebe era de los dos. Dio el bebe en adopción, y destrozo la relación familiar que tenia Omer con Leo, cuando se puso de novia con los dos. Se quedo con Omer al final, porque la echaron de la casa, y el le ofreció de vivir con el. Ella, cuando te pido por favor que no creas todas las historias que se dicen de Leo, te lo pido por favor. Ya se que te cae mal, pero el es un chico bueno.

E: gracias por contarme esto Zohar…

Fueron interrumpidas, por un saludo sarcástico de una chica muy parecida a Nicky, pero con el pelo teñido de negro, y vestida con un vestido que apenas le cubría el trasero.

C: por dios, me llego a encontrar con los zapatitos buenos de Zohar, y una nueva secuaz. Solo te digo una cosita, sangre nueva: aléjate de Leo, es mío. Solo no se dio cuenta.

E: no te preocupes Quinn Fabray (la que se queda embarazada en glee). Nos llevamos muy mal para llegar a esas conclusiones, pero me parece que tú deberías informarle de lo que piensas. Según el, no te quiere ver ni pintada.

Carmel, furiosa, se fue a buscar a la próxima victima.

Z: muy bien hecho Ella. Esa mina, le dio a Leo, también el susto de su vida, cuando se tuvo que testear si tenía Gonorrea. Por suerte el test dio negativo.

El grupo paso la noche bailando, chapando (según en caso de las parejas Nicky y Sushi, y Zohar y Guy), y peleando acerca de si Adam Sandler, es el actor mas cómico, o le ganaba Ben Stiller; según el caso de Leo Y Ella.


	2. drunken mistakes

**Capitulo 2: drunken Mistakes**:

Pasaron dos meses en este nuevo ritmo normal. Iban a clases, y los fines de semana se divertían en grupo, en los bares y las fiestas. No hubo inconvenientes ni con Carmel, ni con Omer, aunque Ella le hablaba por Messenger a este ultimo, de ves en cuando.

Ella y Leo seguían peleándose, y mostrando cual diferentes eran. Guy y Zohar, llevaban su relación en buen ritmo, incluso estaban compitiendo con Nicky y Sushi, para ver cual era la pareja más escandalosa. Incluso, para alivio de Zohar, le habían quitado el apodo de zapatitos buenos, y lo estaban utilizando con Ella, para la diversión de Leo, que lo utilizaba cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

Todo cambio en ese fin de semana lluvioso. Estaban todo el grupo reunido en la casa de Leo, y tenían vía libre al alcohol. El anís, el whisky, y algún que otro tokei de contrabando, se fueron acabando a través de la noche. Nicky y Sushi no tardaron el ocupar el cuarto de Leo, para la molestia de este, y Zohar y Guy después de tres copas mas, y uno que otro baile, terminaron en el de los padres. Quedaban en el Living room, una muy borracha Ella, y un en-igual-estado Leo; que sin prisa empezaron a discutir en un modo muy anormal para ellos:

E: tu mi amigo, eeeereeees un desastre, y soy yo la que esta hablando.

L: mein gött, la señorita zapatos buenos esta reconociendo que no es perfecta. Lastima que no tengo la cámara.

E: todos los demás desaparecieron (mira para todos lados). Leo, tengo mucho sueño, y no se donde estoy, ¿puedo quedarme con vos?

Ella se acerca a Leo, con cara de puchero, y se queda al lado. Leo y Ella se besan. Después no tienen recuerdos de lo que hicieron.

Se despertaron con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, para encontrarse en una posición comprometedora, sin nada de ropa, con Nicky y Zohar mirándolos preocupadas, y Guy con cara de que iba a matar a Leo, si no fuera porque Sushi lo estaba sosteniendo.

Fue en ese momento que Leo, al entender la situación en la que estaban, suspiro y le pregunto a Ella:

L:_¿podemos hablar? (mirando a los demás) a solas.

E: (un poco incomoda por la situación) vistámonos y arreglemos este lió.

Después de vestirse, fueron al cuarto de Leo, y empezaron a discutir..

L: (incomodo) bueno, ehhhhm, ¿Qué paso anoche?

E: (revolviendo los ojos), me parece que un terrible dolor de cabeza, encontrarnos desnudos, y cinco mil flashbacks, lo explica todo. Lo que tendríamos que preguntarnos es que hacemos ahora. Puedo escuchar a desde acá a Guy, que tiene ganas de romperte la cara, y a Zohar, Nicky y sushi, haciéndolo entrar en razón.

L: es cierto. Podríamos empezar de cero. O sea, tratar de no pelearnos más.

E: esa idea me gusta. Hola soy Ella, me gusta toda la música, Mark Salling, las películas de Barbra Streisand y de Bette Midler, y otras cosas mas. Vivo con mis padres, mi hermano gemelo, mi abuelo y mi tío abuelo.

L: hola Ella, soy Leo, el chico malo mas sexy de Grin High.. Me gusta la música rock, y vivo con mis padres, que siempre están ocupados. Tengo una hermana casada. Es un placer conocerte.

E: (extendiendo la mano), encantada.

L: ¿sin comentarios de anoche?

E: no te ilusiones, pero… sin comentarios.


	3. result of a drunken mistake

**Capitulo tres: results of a drunken mistake.**

Un mes después de la fiesta, todo seguía su transcurso normal. Guy, perdono a Leo, y volvieron a ser amigos, aunque lo vigilaba mas cuando este hablaba con su hermana. Ella y Leo no se peleaban, mas bien se respetaban. Nicky y Sushi, seguían en lo mismo de siempre, y Guy y Zohar no se quedaban atrás.

Hace dos semanas que Ella se sentía cansada, con cambios de humor, y no podía asentar las comidas en el estomago, donde pertenecían. Mas bien las vomitaba. Nicky y Zohar se dieron cuenta de esos cambios, y un día la acorralaron en el baño de mujeres, donde habian puesto un cartel que indicaba que estaba fuera de servicio, y le entregaron una bolsa con 15 test de embarazo que habian comprado antes, con tres botellas de jugo de manzana .

E: ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Z: Ella, para decir la verdad, desde esa noche con Leo, estas actuando rara. Estas vomitando, tu humor cambia y se te ve mas cansada. Solo queremos estar seguras de que estas bien, y si estas embarazada, ayudarte en tus decisiones.

N: recuerda que no tienes que usar toda tu orina en el primer test y tienes que usar por lo menos 5 test para estar segura (Ella y Zohar la miraron con asco y asombro) ¿Qué? Tengo experiencia, después de todos los sustos de embarazo que tuve con Sushi. Y además ¿recuerdan quien es mi hermana?

Ella y Zohar se miraron y revolvieron los ojos y se rieron con Nicky. Ella empezó a utilizar los test de embarazo. Después de 5 test positivos, se rehusó a seguir esperando un milagro, y empezó a llorar, pensando que podía hacer. Nicky y Zohar corrieron a abrazarla y a decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Guardaron los test sin usar, y ocultaron los usados con papel higiénico.

E: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? O sea, ¿como le voy a decir a Leo y a mi familia de esto?¿que voy a hacer con el bebe?¿me van a echar de mi casa?

Cada una de estas preguntas, las hizo poniéndose mas preocupada de su situación.

N: Ella, tu no eres Carmel. Eres responsable de lo que haces, y aceptas las consecuencias sin chistar. Mis padres cuando echaron a Carmel, fue porque también, ella estaba involucrada en drogas, y llego a la altura de convertirse en un muestrario de ETS. Tus padres van a aceptarte en esta situación. Con respecto a Leo, tienes que decirle lo más pronto posible acerca de esto, para que puedan decidir si se lo van a quedar o lo van a poner en adopción.

Cuando le llego el turno de hablar a Zohar, ella le dijo:

Z: te recomiendo que después de decirle a leo, los dos vayan a hablar con Guy en privado, antes de anunciárselo a la familia. El siente que hay un asunto raro con vos. Quizás la primera reacción que tenga sea matar a Leo de una forma dolorosa, pero puede convertirse en un aliado cuando tengas que decírselo a tu familia. También te recomiendo que vayas a ver a un medico, para ver como se va desarrollando el bebe.

Ella las miro con lágrimas en los ojos, y sonriendo fue a abrazarlas:

E: ¿Qué haría sin Uds. Ahora en este momento?

Nicky y Zohar respondieron riéndose:

Probablemente huirías a Lituania, y después volverías y le dirías a Leo la típica frase: it's your kid.

* * *

hey, dejen reviews, please. pase un dia muy malo. lo unico bueno es que consegui anis turco, que es muy dificil de conseguir (soy una coleccionista de licores, y vinos, si son familiares mejor)


	4. and the thing grows louder and bigger

**Capitulo 4: and the thing grows louder and bigger**

**E**lla estaba nerviosa. ¿Como le iba a decir a Leo que iba a ser padre? Vio que salía de la clase de esgrima, con Sushi y Guy, y en ese momento se acerco a el.

E: ¿podemos hablar? Es urgente.

Leo miro a Guy y Sushi, que le dieron la señal de que no tenían problema, y se separaron de la pareja.

Cuando Ella, había abierto la boca para revelarle la noticia a Leo, el director del colegio, Amnon lo llamo.

A: Leo, lamento informarte que tu madre estuvo en un accidente, y los médicos no saben si se va a recuperar. Tu hermana y su marido, piden tu presencia inmediata.

Leo, recibió las noticias y se olvido por completo de que Ella le tenia que decir algo urgente. Solo pensó en que su hermana mayor Lana, el marido de esta Ethos, y su padre Shamon (así es como se pronuncia), requerían su presencia para discutir el estado de su madre.

Ella, al ver la situación en que estaba, lo fue llevando a la salida, y lo acompaño al hospital. Decidió posponer la noticia, hasta que se leo resolviera el asunto familiar.

En el hospital, Leo se encontró con su hermana y su padre, ambos con cara de preocupación.

La: Leo, que suerte que llegaste. Ethos, yo y papá estábamos preocupados.

L: ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Saben algo de mamá?

Todos se miraron y fue Ethos el que hablo.

Et: Leo, realmente no sabemos si saldrá de esta, tiene dañado una zona del cerebro y su pulso es muy débil, los médicos dicen que como mucho pasará una semana si no se la puede estabilizar.

Leo estaba destrozado y yo me sentía descolocada; no encajaba en este sitio. Toda su familia aguantaba las lágrimas que sus ojos se negaban a soltar y mi semblante se derrumbo al verle; Leo poseía un mar sin fin en sus ojos y parecía como si un diluvio le cayera encima. Se acercó a mi y sin más me abrazó, no me dijo absolutamente nada, solo podía oír sus sollozos que me mataban.

L: Lo siento muchísimo Ella por arrastrarte aquí, además por si fuera poco te deje la conversación por la mitad.

E: No te preocupes, otro día hablaremos cuando ya te encuentres mejor. Por ahora deberías atender este asunto. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos.

L: Gracias.

Le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla y un último abrazo que duro un par de minutos. Verle así la descorazonaba.

Ella volvió del hospital, y fue directo a su cuarto, para encontrarse con Guy esperándola.

G: ¿hay algo que debería saber, que te involucra y también a Leo?

Cuando escucho a su hermano preguntándole, le contó todo del embarazo, y de la situación comprometedora que estaba, por no poder decirle a leo que iba a ser padre, sin quitar el hecho que la madre del padre de su futuro bebe, estaba en un coma terminal, y le quedaban pocas semanas de vida.

Cuando Guy asimiló toda la historia, al principio quería matar a leo, por embarazar a su hermanita gemela. Pero cuando escucho los ruegos de Ella y sus razones para no decírselo, le dio su promesa que no le iba a hacer daño, que iba a estar con el en este momento difícil que pasaba, y que iba a estar con ella para lo que lo necesitara.

G: para algo somos gemelos hermanita. Y este bebe va a ser muy malcriado por su tío Guy. Pero tenemos que decirle a la familia de tu situación.

Ella lo miro y lo abrazo. Por algo eran gemelos. Al pesar de las circunstancias, siempre iban a estar juntos.

Ella, Nicky y Zohar no sabían que el día de los test de embarazo, había alguien escuchando atrás de la puerta del baño. Y ese alguien era Carmel, que en ese momento su cerebro empezó a maquinar un plan diabólico para que Leo sea suyo para siempre. Cuando presencio el intento de Ella para decirle que iba a ser padre, se dio cuenta de que para llegar a Leo, tenia que utilizar a sus dos mejores amigos. Sushi y Guy. De paso se vengaba de la estupida mojigata de su hermana Nicky, y de la "zapatitos buenos"de Zohar. Con una sonrisa en la cara dijo una típica frase norteamericana. Bring it on!


	5. and you have to tell yor parents

**Capitulo 5: and you have to tell your parents:**

**E**lla estaba nerviosa. Se necesito que Guy invite a Nicky y a Zohar, para que no se eche atrás. Esa noche le iba a decir a sus padres, a su abuelo y a su tio abuelo, que estaba embarazada, y por las dudas, la razón por la que el padre no sabia.

Toda la familia estaba reunida. Sus padres habían pospuesto un vuelo al extranjero (viven en Nueva york) de negocios por esa reunión, y se iban por dos meses. Su abuelo sospechaba algo pero quería escucharlo de la boca de su nieta, y lo mismo pasaba con Phatom. Así que Ella reunió coraje, y se levanto para decir las palabras:

E: debo decir que estoy embarazada. Los únicos que saben son mis amigas, Guy y ustedes en el momento. No se lo dije al padre, porque esta pasando por una situación familiar complicada.

Así vomito toda la información que tenia que decirles. Su madre se desmayo, y se necesito que Guy, Nicky y Zohar, llevasen a Ella a la habitación, porque su padre estaba enardecido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su hija había sido desflorada y estaba esperando un bebe. Se necesito que Ardak, le recordase que el paso por una situación parecida en la universidad, y que no estaba en posición de juzgar a nadie. Pathom agrego que lo único que se podía hacer era ayudarla a que pueda cumplir con sus sueños y criar al bebe.

Minutos mas tarde, sus padres la llamaron al living, y le dijeron que la iban a ayudar en lo que fuera, económicamente también, pero la crianza del bebe iba a ser su responsabilidad. Y que si el padre se enteraba, que por favor arma otra reunión familiar, pero incluyendo también la familia de este.

Leo estaba en el hospital mirando a su madre con un coma terminal. Milagrosamente había sobrevivido un mes en este estado, pero su padre ya estaba hablando de desconectarla. No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación. Había recibido muchas visitas de Ella, Guy, Zohar, Nicky y Sushi, pero nunca creyó que iba a encontrarse con Omer mirándolo.

O: hey, oí lo que paso. Era mi tía favorita.

Leo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

L: ¿Por qué me hablas? No estamos en festividades, y las según las ultimas noticias, soy el pariente forro, que te cago la novia.

O: corte con Carmel. Con mucho dolor, reconozco que tienes razón. Estaba viendo a tres chicos a mis espaldas, y trama alguna venganza para Zohar, y tu novia Ella. Además estoy viendo a alguien más. Se llama Sarah, y ella es mayor que yo. Pero le tengo más confianza de que no me va a engañar.

L: te perdono, porque estas libre de una persona que terminaría matándote. Y al pesar de que estoy feliz de que estés saliendo con alguien, que no sea una psicópata, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, por el hecho de la edad.

Con esto, los dos primos se abrazaron. . Lana lo vio todo. Se sintió aliviada de que por lo menos la paz estaba volviendo a la familia Zachs-Teneh, con la reconciliación de los dos primos.

A la semana siguiente, fue el funeral. La habían desconectado a la madre de Leo. Este estaba encerrado en su habitación. Omer le anuncio a Ella, que fue a visitarlo con Guy, Sushi, Nicky y Zohar. Leo lloro con sus amigos y abrazo a Ella en particular.

Lana cuando vio pasar a Ella, sospecho que algo ocurría entre ella y su hermano. Mas tarde le vio el vientre, y sospecho que estaba embarazada de el. Se hizo recordar que mas tarde le preguntaría que historia pasaba entre el y esa chica.

Carmel vio a Ella, Guy, Nicky, Zohar, Omer con su nueva novia, y a Sushi, saliendo de la casa de Leo. Decidió empezar la venganza con Guy. Cualquier cosa, si no funcionaba, siempre estaba herir a su hermana con Sushi, que es el más cabeza hueca del grupo.


	6. and don't forget to watch yor back

**Chapter 6: and don't forguet to watch your back****:**

Unos meses mas tarde, Leo estaba fumando a escondidas en la escuela, cuando de repente, Guy y Zohar se acercan a su escondite, pero no notan su presencia. Y por su conversación parecía de que hablaban de algo secreto e importante.

G: te lo digo Zohar, las hormonas de embarazo la están volviendo loca a Ella. Ya esta en el cuarto mes y esta volviéndose histérica por cualquier cosa. ¿Puedo irme a tu casa una semana a dormir? Si no puedes, le pregunto a Sushi.

Z: ¿eres idiota? Ni lo sueñes. Ella te necesita en estos momentos. Como nos necesita a todos. Dentro de unos días le va a tener que decir si o si a Leo del embarazo, porque no lo va a poder ocultar mas. Además Carmel esta rondando demasiado. Creo que esta tratando de seducirte para arruinarle la vida a Ella. Además, sospecha algo. Y una cosa más: quedamos de hablar de esto solos, en privado.

Leo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella, la chica que durante ese año, le había cambiado la vida, estaba embarazada de el. Tenia que hablar con Ella. La noche de borrachera, se había convertido en algo más.

La fue a buscar y la encontró en su locker, dejando las cosas que no necesitaba. La agarro del brazo y le dijo que tenían que hablar. Fueron al aula de música, que estaba vacía, porque nadie la utilizaría en el día.

L: escuche a Guy y Zohar hablando de tu condición. ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?¿cuando pensabas decirme que dentro de unos meses voy a ser padre?

E: (preocupada) pensaba decírtelo, un día de estos, pero estabas con todo el tema de la muerte de tu madre, y recomponiendo la amistad con tu primo, y no quería meterte problemas en la cabeza

L: ¿problemas? ¿así ves a nuestro futuro bebe? O sea no pensabas decirme nunca. Dentro de 5 meses nuestro bebe va a nacer. (Después de unos minutos de reflexionar y de ver a Ella asustada) perdón Ella, todo se me vino encima.

Los dos se abrazan, y permanecen así hasta que suena el timbre de inicio de clases, y los dos parten a sus respectivas lecciones.

Carmel consideraba que estuvo con muy poca actividad en estos meses. El plan seducir a Guy para arruinarle la vida a Zohar y acercarse a leo, no estaba dando resultados. Así que se fue a buscar al idiotizado novio de su perfecta hermana gemela. Avisto a Sushi, intentando sacar una gaseosa de la maquina de refrescos sin pagar, encontrándose que no tenia éxito.

C: (con su vos mas dulce) hey Sushi, sabes donde encontrar a mi hermana, desearía hablar con ella para disculparme por todas las cosas que pasaron desde hace tres años atrás.

S: ¿estas intentando volver a tu casa a consta de Nicky? Porque es lo mas vil que he escuchado en mi vida.

Carmel maldijo internamente que el noviazgo de Sushi con su hermana, le haya encendido algunas neuronas.

C: ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo debería disculparme? Te invito a un café y dímelas.

S: es un trato. Nunca le digo que no al café gratis.

Carmel sonrió para sus adentros. Su plan B estaba yendo en buen camino. Solamente tenia que contactar a su dealer de siempre y pedirle la pastilla que deja dormidos a las victimas, y todo iba a estar bien. Era una suerte que el noviazgo con Nicky no le haya encendido todas las luces, y todavía siguiera siendo una idiota marioneta esperando a su titiritero.

Estaban Ella y Leo en una plaza, abrazados, pensando en su futuro.

L: ¿y si nos comprometemos? No puede ser tan malo, y seria beneficioso para el bebe.

E: leo, la verdad es que solo nos conocemos desde hace unos meses. Y soy muy joven para comprometerme.

Leo un poco enfadado con su respuesta, le dijo:

L: si, igualmente, pero también soy joven para ser padre.¿cuando se determina que podría casarme contigo? Me gustas desde hace mucho. Solo que lo oculte porque soy amigo de tu hermano, y tenia miedo de comprometerme en una relación seria, después de todo lo que pase.

E: leo, nunca dije que no, no te preocupes, OK acepto ser tu fiancee, pero esperaría un tiempo para la parte de matrimonio.

Comenzaba a ponerse el ocaso de la tarde, las hojas de los árboles de la plaza comenzaban a cubrirse de un matiz anaranjado y los piares de los pájaros se hacía oír con más fuerza. Ella y Leo decidieron que era hora de partir ya a casa, pero como cualquier caballero haría, acompañaría a su fiancee hasta su hogar.

En medio del regreso Ella, con sus cuatro meses, ya obtenías la sintomatología de los antojos; por lo tanto Leo tuvo que parar en un kiosco para comprarle algo de comer.

E: Gracias por comprarme algo, no era necesario que lo hicieras.

L: Bueno, después de todo debes ocuparte de dos estómagos en lugar de uno, así que no te preocupes por ello.

Ambos se abrazaron y siguieron su camino, ya con estrellas guiándoles los senderos. Pasados unos minutos Leo depositó a Ella en su casa, dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego él procedió a continuar hacia la suya.

Iba cantando uno de sus temas favoritos cuando, sin darse cuanta, tropezó con una figura. Ambos cayeron al suelo ocasionando que Leo se golpeara la cabeza contra el asfalto. En el mismísimo momento en el que iba a reprochar mantiene sus palabras retenidas, ya que esa extraña figura no le resultaba tan desconocida hacia sus ojos…


	7. THE SHOW HAS ALREADY BEGUN

**Chapter 7: the show has already begun:**

Carmel logro drogar a Sushi, con somníferos, y lo llevo a su casa, le quito casi todas las prendas (obviously le puso un preservativo) y lo deposito en su cama. Agarro una cámara de video y se aseguro de que estuviera posicionada en un ángulo donde se viera todo su plan. Se quito la ropa, prendió la cámara y violo a un Sushi, dormido gracias a las drogas. Apago la cámara, vistió a Sushi, y lo envió en un taxi a su casa. Cuando hizo todo esto pasó el video a su computadora y se lo envió a Nicky. Su plan estaba en marcha, e iba a traer una catástrofe emocional tan grande, que seguramente Hollywood la haría rica comprándole los derechos para llevarla al cine.

Cuando mas tarde fue a dar una vuelta, se tropezó con nadie mas que el futuro papi, digamos Leo, que cuando se dio cuenta de con quien se había tropezado, la miro con cara de pocos amigos:

L: fíjate por donde caminas, arpía

C: guau Leo, tienes una nueva definición para mi, pongámosla en la lista junto a: ramera, maldita, zorra, drogona, alcohólica, etc. ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo Leo? Deberíamos juntarnos a tomar un trago, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices? Hay gente que te extraña, como Adam, que quiere ofrecerte sus nuevas "golosinas"

L: no iría a tomar un trago contigo ni que fueras la última persona en el planeta tierra, y dile a Adam que no somos amigos y no estoy interesado. Tampoco estoy en lo que tú digas, eres alguien venenoso y asqueroso Carmel, tarde en darme cuenta de eso.

Diciendo esto Leo se fue. Y Carmel quedo con una sonrisa burlona, y con el sentimiento de que al menos tenía el drama que iba a ocasionar en la vida de su hermana, y se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento. Se acordó de su amigo Adam, y pensó que el estaría dispuesto a ayudarla a convencer a Ella de que Leo no era para ella contándole lo que Zohar, Nicky, Omer, Sushi y Leo se olvidaron de contarle.

C: ay como me encanta ser la mala de la película, en el mundo de los hipócritas y los zapatitos buenos.

Adam se puede decir que es un tipo muy normal por fuera. Vive en el upper east side de nueva york, su madre lily (es lilith) la mayor caza fortuna de la gran manzana, que vive de los sueldos de manutención de todos sus ex maridos, y ya estaba en caza de el numero… ya perdí la cuenta. Pero todo niño mimado tiene su gran secreto, y era que trabajaba de dealer por la noche, solamente por el hecho de que estar aburrido, y porque nadie lo iba a meter en la cárcel, ya que tenía contactos como Carmel, su amante y mas fiel amiga. Recién había llegado de haber llevado a su novia al Rockefeller center, y de compras por Bloomingsdale, y haberla dejado en su casa, cuando fue a su habitación y se encontró con más ni menos que Carmel en su cama, vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior que él le había comprado.

C: te tengo un negocio_ dijo con una voz que creía firme y seductora.

A: carmel, ya sabes que estoy en un negocio, y verdaderamente me estoy aburriendo de él_ le respondió quitándose su camisa y sus pantalones de diseñador_ al menos que le des un vuelco de 180 grados a este negocio, no estoy interesado. Estoy aburrido gatita.

C: ¿y si te digo que tengo un giro de 180 que lo va a volver muy interesante? ¿Recuerdas al hipócrita de Leo Sachs y sus secuaces? Ellos están en sus apartamentos lujosos, viviendo una vida aburrida. Yo ya me encargue de sacudir las cosas con mi hermana, y solo hace falta que ella haga un click en su mail. Pero para Leo necesito de tu ayuda. Tiene una nueva novia, que está embarazada de el, y no sabe de su pasado con nosotros.

A: soy todo oído a tus palabras. ¿Cuál es mi rol en este pandemónium?

C: aparta a la novia de su novio. Cuéntale del pasado de su amado. Y a propósito su nombre es Ella Rozen.

A: ¿Rozen? ¿De Rozen & Dynemor inc.? (Recontra inventado), mmm, mi madre intento seducir a su abuelo, pero el viejo todavía estaba enamorado de la momia de su esposa, después lo intento con el tío abuelo, pero ese viejo también tiene sus problemas. Perdió en la guerra a su esposa e hijo, y dicen que le dejo un trauma tremendo. Los Rozen siempre se creyeron mucha cosa. También sería mi modo de vengarme. Carmel eres mi otra mitad, pero ya lo sabes. Algún día de estos anunciare a todo nueva york que eres mi numero uno.

C: algún día de estos dominaremos Nueva York.

Nicky abrió su mail, y encontró uno de una cuenta anónima un mail que decía: algo que deberías saber. Lo abrió y encontró un video que deseo que ojala nunca lo haya visto. Era uno de Sushi teniendo sexo con Carmel. La maldita arpía se había acostado con su novio, y el muy idiota se había dejado. Cerró la computadora, y marcho directamente a la casa del que iba a ser dentro de unos instantes su ex novio.

Cuando llego a la casa de Sushi, lo encontró en su cuarto. Le pego una cachetada cuando lo vio.

N: ¿Cómo pudiste Sushi? Te lo di todo a ti, porque me enamore, y tú me pagas acostándote con mi hermana.

S: Nicky ¿podrías no gritar? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Lo único que hice con tu hermana fue ir a tomar un café, y después no recuerdo más. Me desperté en mi habitación.

N:¿ ah si?- dijo una colérica Nicky_ entonces explícame el video donde están cogiendo los dos.

Y ahí abrió su mail desde la computadora de Sushi, y le mostro el video.

Sushi no lo podía creer, ese en el video era el, y la perra de Carmel lo había drogado y abusado. Mierda, quería llamar a sus abogados y a la policía.

S: Nicky, créeme cuando te digo que no estaba consiente cuando tu hermana hizo este video. Me parece que puso algo en mi café. Ella me busco diciendo que quería hacer las paces contigo, y me invito a un café, después de que tome su café no recuerdo nada.

N: Sushi, no me hables, no quiero explicaciones. Lo nuestro se acabo.

Diciendo esto Nicky se fue a su casa.

Cuando Nicky se marcho, Sushi desesperado llamo a Leo y le conto lo sucedido con Nicky y Carmel, y le pregunto cómo podía recuperar a Nicky, ya que Carmel había arruinado su relación.

L: Sushi, en primer lugar tu conoces a Carmel, sabes que siempre tiene segundas intenciones. En segundo lugar, me parece que vas a tener que hacer algo cursi para tenerla de vuelta contigo, y demostrarle que la quieres de verdad. Eso es lo que le gusta a ellas no se.

S: algo de razón tienes. ¿Crees que le gustara un anillo para probarle mi fidelidad?

L: amigo, como hebreo y como ser humano te lo recomiendo para que le pruebes que ella es la única.

S: espero que no salga muy caro uno lindo. Papa se enojo mucho cuando aparecí drogado por culpa de esa perra, y me quito hasta el mes que viene gran parte de las tarjetas. No me pude comprar la nueva PlayStation, y me la estuvo prometiendo por meses.

L: Sushi, en este momento la PlayStation no es lo más importante del universo. Madura y ve a enmendar tu relación con Nicky. Cuanto más humillante, mejor.

S: (en broma): si papa, cómo tú digas.

L: me parece que voy a ser padre de un bebe para sumar al cabeza de chorlito de mi mejor amigo como hijo. Ella no me lo perdonaría.

S: amigo, ya dejaste a una chica embarazada y estas dominado.

L: sushi, no hables, porque tu media naranja corta tu relación con ella, y tu tienes que humillarte y renunciar a la playstation para volver con ella.

S: ouch, ¿algun dia me vas a dejar tener razón?

L:no

Ella estaba caminando por el central park, cuando se tropieza con un desconocido, que se disculpa todo el tiempo, y le ofrece comprarle un cono de helado nuevo, para reemplazar en que el había arruinado. El desconocido le dijo que su nombre era Adam, y si tenia algo que hacer esa noche.

E: (un poco coinhibida) en realidad me reúno con unos amigos, pero va a ser una reunión aburrida, sin nada de alcohol, por su condición.

A: (tratando de no dar vuelta los ojos, y adornando con mentiras los hechos) no importa tengo malos recuerdos con el alcohol, tuve un amigo llamado Leo, que el trajo a su ex novia empezó a tomar tragos y hacer drogas, llevando a su novia abajo consigo. Ahora ella tiene la vida destrozada y el se hace el niño bueno y la dejo atrás.

E: (medio extrañada por la historia y viendo a Leo en la viniendo en su dirección) ese Leo parece ser un chico muy forro.

A: y lo estoy viendo-dijo mirando hacia donde estaba viniendo Leo. _si estas embarazada de el, te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar cuando quiera vender a tu hijo a alguna pareja que no puede tener hijos y quiere pagar barato.

A Ella, Adam le pareció muy sospechoso, por eso cuando Leo la saludo, le pregunto si la historia de Adam era verdad. Leo empalideció cuando menciono y le conto todo:

L: Ella, yo estaba metido en ese ambiente, pero solamente consumía alcohol, no era alcohólico, es mas odiaba las bebidas que tenía que beber en esas fiestas. No soy muy fan del vodka. En ese momento Carmel era mi novia, y me arrastraba con ella a todas esas fiestas. Adam era el anfitrión de estas, ya que también era el dealer. Y carmel consumía. Omer también estaba conmigo, y Carmel lo sedujo en ese entonces ya que decía que yo era aburrido. Más tarde me di cuenta que ella se estaba acostando con Adam, y lo estaba ayudando en su tarea de dealer, para que no le cobrara las drogas. Ella igual de cuidado tienes que tener con Adam que con carmel. El es un niño mimado, que de día es un típico chico del upper east side, y de noche es el dealer de todos esos niños mimados. El y Carmel son capaces de hacerle daño al bebe para obtener lo que quieren, o solo por el hecho de que están aburridos. ¿comiste algo que el te haya dado?

E: solo un helado, pero el lo compro en el quiosco, y todavía tenia el envoltorio cuando me lo dio.

L: si te sientes mal, avísame que iremos directo al hospital para ver si todo esta bien.

E: ¿cómo algo puede estar mal si tengo como novio al chico mas sobreprotector, sexy, fuerte, e inteligente del planeta tierra?

L:¿ sexy eh? Me quieres de vuelta en tu cama parece_ le dijo dándole un beso apasionado.

E: puede ser, pero te recuerdo que cuando nos metimos en la condición de futuros padres, no fue en ninguna cama, sino en el sofá de tu casa.

L: entonces vamos a refrescarnos la memoria.

Y la pareja marcho a la casa de Leo, olvidándose de que esa noche se reunían con Nicky, Zohar, Guy, Omer, la nueva novia de Omer (cambio de la chica mayor a otra), y Sushi, que le iba a dar una gran sorpresa a Nicky.

* * *

este capitulo y el anterior fueron unos de los mas dificiles. tuve que ver mucho gossip girl, las series de MTV, incluso JERSEY SHORE!(humillante), para tener inspiracion para estos capitulos. y todo el drama de estas series no fueron suficiente. por eso estos capitulos se los dedico a mi gran amiga Selene vampire, que me salvo de todos los bloqueos de escritor, y porque se que se va a reir mucho con ciertas situaciones y que va a decir que solamente a mi se me ocurren estas cosas. bueno ella me conoce. amo el drama.

si pudiera le regalaria a Leo, o mas bien a Yon tomarkin, pero la realidad es que no soy dueña de split, y israel esta muy lejos. las millas ni me alcanzan para ir a Siria, donde tengo familia. menoas para traerte a leo. pero voy a intentar algo cool y posible. FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE AMIGA PASALA BIENNN


	8. but the play was awfully performed

Leo y Ella estaban durmiendo después de toda la actividad que tuvieron, cuando llegaron Zohar, Guy y Nicky. Leo se puso unos pantalones y salió a recibirlos. Los dejo entrar y les dijo que esperaran un rato para volverse presentable. Nicky, Zohar y Guy escucharon a Ella despertarse.

N: fantástico, otra pareja feliz. Suficiente que tuve que venir con una. ¿Acaso no es mala educación comer delante del que tiene hambre?_ dijo Nicky con mal humor.-por lo menos díganme que el sillón fue limpiado desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

G: Nicky, cállate, tengo ganas de matar a Leo.

Z: cállense los dos. Tu Guy, tienes que entender que tu hermana tiene vida propia, y por lo menos es Leo y no cualquiera el que está con ella. Y tu Nicky, entiendo que lo que hizo Sushi fue horrible, pero quizás tendrías que celebrar el hecho de que eres soltera. Y además sabes que Sushi no es el bulbo más brillante. Puede aparecerle Carmel disfrazada de Barney el dinosaurio, y él la seguiría, por el disfraz

_(A.N: nunca confíen en Barney. Cualquier cosa que canta canciones, es purpura con manchas verdes y quiere un abrazo es maligno. Tampoco en Bob Esponja. Cualquier cosa que viven en un lugar llamado fondo de biquini y es una esponja, es un pervertido)_

En ese momento llego Omer con su nueva novia.

O: ¿Qué ha pasado para que Zohar le este gritando a los dos?

G: Nicky esta celosa de Ella y Leo porque son una pareja con vida sexual activa, y yo quiero matar a Leo. ¿Qué te parece?

Z y N: (molestas) ¡Guy!

G: ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

O: (medio incomodo, explicándole a la novia), ehhm, linda, mis amigos no siempre actúan así (susurrando) por favor no te lleves una mala impresión de ellos.

La nueva novia de Omer lo miro con desdén y le dijo:

NNO: lo que sea, yo me largo, me dijiste que íbamos a ir a bailar. No me interesan tus amigos. Chauuuuuu

Se fue y cerró la puerta

O: créanme cuando les digo que cuando la conocí, era más agradable. No me di cuenta que era tan perra.

N: por lo menos tu y yo somos los solteros Omer.

Unos minutos mas tarde llego Sushi con una peluca multicolor (de las de payaso), y vestido con lo que parecía un disfraz de la época final del renacimiento, y un equipo de música. Leo ya vestido lo saludo, acompañado de una Ella vestida.

E: ¿qué carajo estás haciendo vestido como un Mozart que probó el LSD, y el equipo de música?

S: (haciéndose el cool) una sorpresa para Nicky, que espero que vuelvas conmigo.

Sushi prende el equipo y empieza a invadir los oídos de las personas presentes, una canción viejísima, y que nadie se atrevería a cantar. Rock me Amadeus de Falco.

(_N.A: en un momento pensé en poner Meatloaf, pero después escuche esta canción y pensé que era perfecta para Sushi)_

Nicky salió, al final de la canción, del departamento de Leo llorando. La acompaño Omer para ver si estaba bien, Zohar y Ella. Guy sacudió la cabeza, y Leo le dijo a Sushi:

L: amigo, entendiste el concepto mal. En vez de humillarte por amor, hiciste el ridículo en vano. Ahora tendrás bien merecido el titulo de payaso del grupo. Y por favor, cámbiate el disfraz de Mozart en LSD, por ropa normal.

G: solo te voy a recomendar esto. Si te tenés que humillar, hacelo en un idioma que entiendas.

Mientras tanto, Omer después de abrazar a Nicky, fue a ver cómo estaban las cosas adentro, mientras Zohar y Ella escuchaban a Nicky maldiciendo a Sushi.

E: Nicky, estoy de acuerdo contigo de que Sushi es un idiota, pero piensa que seguro ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba la canción. Recibió una D, en alemán.

Z: (riéndose de lo que dijo Ella) si, el no puede distingir la distancia del punto A al punto B.

Las chicas se rieron diciendo cuan estúpido era Sushi, sin saber que dos personas las estaban viendo en la distancia.

C: Bueno Adam, tú y tu bocota, nos delataron y ahora no sabemos cuál es el plan b. ella y Leo son felices, cogen como conejos, y comen perdices. ¡Y YO ESTOY SIN MI VENGANZA! Quiero destruir algo, y ese algo serán tus testículos, si no puedo destruir las relaciones sentimentales de estos idiotas.

A: encantadora Carmel. Siempre eres un encanto. Además no me interesa Ella, si quieres destruir algo, aprende y mira cómo voy a destruir la relación entre goldilocks, más conocida como zapatitos buenos, y el chico alpha.


End file.
